The present disclosure relates to a display input device and an image forming apparatus including a touch panel portion.
An image forming apparatus has a plurality of setting items whose setting values can be changed upon execution of a job. Therefore, the image forming apparatus includes a display input device that accepts instructions such as an instruction to select a setting item whose setting value is to be changed among the plurality of setting items and an instruction to input a setting value of the selected setting item.
The display input device of the image forming apparatus may have, besides a hardware key, a display portion with a touch panel on which a software key, a message, or the like is displayed. Such a display input device displays a software key for accepting various settings on the display portion, and detects a software key touched via the touch panel, based on the output of the touch panel.
In addition, some display input devices allow an object (electronic label, etc.) created by a user to be pasted on various display screens. However, if a plurality of objects is pasted, it becomes difficult to see a software key, a message, or the like displayed on a background screen. Therefore, normally, the display portion with the touch panel accepts an object movement operation of moving an object.
For example, in order to move an object, a user touches the display position of an object that is a movement target, moves the touched position to a desired position while keeping the touched state, and then releases the touched state, whereby the object that is a movement target can be moved to the desired position. That is, the object is moved by a drag-and-drop operation.